


Illumination

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: W杯对澳大利亚D1的if线，大爷没有临时替换上场的版本。其实只是自己和亲友都很想看部长收割机和他的战利品们梦幻双打x
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 3





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> 科学已死，反正许废的漫画正篇已经到了发球局都能画出bug的无我境界，我应该怎样也超越不了的ry  
> 另外漫画里竹组的人是在场边观战的，但为了聊天让他们都回休息室去了，反正这文其实是（剧透以下略）

“……你们这场比赛，会输。”

面对迹部景吾丝毫不留情面的宣判，正准备走出准备室的仁王雅治把手里掂着的球拍往肩上一扛，满不在乎地“噗哩”一声。

“我可不是会乖乖听话的家伙哦。”

迹部冷冷地盯着他：“我以为在幸村的教育下，你们立海的人应该懂得大局两个字怎么写。”

“不要紧的，迹部。”不二周助从后面赶上来，弯着眼睛冲他笑了笑，“不管对手是谁，我们可不是那么好动的棋子呢。”

迹部微微一怔，打量了他几眼。

“……那交给你了，不二。”他转身而去，让出选手通道，“别让本大爷失望。”

仁王意味不明地笑了一声，也侧过身子，对不二做了个“你先走”的手势。

一进入球场，澳大利亚主场恐怖的应援攻势就扑面而来——喧嚣声几乎凝成带有热度和压力的实体，也难怪真田一上来就被影响。

不用回头，不二也能感觉到身后的人步伐和气息逐渐变得熟悉——而且是异常熟悉。

“我就知道你一定会来这招。”他脸上的笑容没有丝毫变化，转头瞟了他接下来的双打搭档一眼，“不过这衣服有点出戏，你能不能想想办法？”

“我认为这是最有效率的方式。”手塚国光上前一步与他并肩而行。

“还有，你眼里的我穿着什么？青学队服吗？这个我无能为力，不二。”记忆中的侧脸一如既往平静无波，“这就是幻影，你看到的是你想看到的东西。”

“……当我没问。”不二转过头，望向对面澳大利亚的选手席。

“但还是要先跟你说清楚，”他的语气平静到近乎冷淡，“我从来没跟手塚打过双打。”

“…………一次都没有？”常年混搭当做家常便饭的立海正选这下是真的吃惊了。

“一次都没有。”

“果然是手塚国光。”

休息室里的中学组成员们议论纷纷。

“中规中矩的开场。”幸村点评道，“不像国内赛，澳洲选手不认识我们中的任何一个，所以仁王幻化成谁对他们来说意义都不大，区别只在于他能拿出谁的技能和不二打配合而已。”他略显无奈地扫了一眼站在旁边的白石，“正常人在这时候都会选择最熟悉的队友吧。”

“你们仁王什么时候正常过了……”白石盯着转播屏，面无表情得仿佛也被手塚附了身。

而站在人群最边缘的大石感到胃部一阵隐隐作痛：都现在了要他交代部长和不二从来没打过配合，他真的开不了口啊……

“10分钟应该就够了吧！”

米尔基·米尔曼露齿一笑，打出了他的第一个超光速发球。

“15-0！”

肉眼几乎难以捕捉的球路擦过不二身旁，带起的气流吹乱了他的额发。

“30-0！”

球击在身后墙面上的“咚”声响起时，手塚的球拍才将将到位。

“40-0！”

接发位上的不二一动不动，仿佛呼啸而过的网球并不存在。

“这发球……是个大问题啊。”

“速度应该能和越知的‘马赫’匹敌了吧？”

“打算用攻击型的双打迅速解决我们……嗯？”平等院凤凰冷冰冰地看了一眼站在中学生堆里的鬼十次郎和迹部景吾。

“本大爷用人不疑，”迹部哈哈一笑，“不二那家伙说没问题就肯定没问题。”

“1：0，澳大利亚！”

欢呼声、国歌声和倒彩声在露天球场上空交织成无形的穹盖。

“怎么样？”

“能行，但我需要一点时间。……总之，对方不是想速战速决？别遂了他们意就对了。”

“持久战，是吧？但只要拖住他们的发球局就够了吧？”青学部长一脸冷漠地推了推眼镜，“不拿出点真本事，澳大利亚人还以为只有他们会发Ace球呢。”

“你现在演的不像手塚，像柳生。”不二毫不留情地戳穿道，随后犹豫了一下，拍了拍搭档的肩膀，“……量力而行。”

“好啦好啦，我有分寸，棋手大人。”

“1：1，日本！”

黄色的小球缓慢回滚，靠在中网上停了下来。

喝彩声不知何时几乎完全停止了，仿佛有人掐住了名为观众席的猛兽的脖子。

“仁王这零式发球打得有模有样啊，”丸井咂舌，“四连发？这招据说负担很大吧，他的手受得住吗？”

“有不二在，不会让他乱来的，肯定有他们的考虑。”幸村眨了眨眼，又偏头问道，“迹部你怎么看？”

“原版水平的九成有了，”迹部冷哼一声，“但别忘了手塚那家伙可不会原地踏步等着我们赶上他。”

一时全场寂静。

“有两下子嘛，日本选手。”马克·麦格雷戈满不在乎地露齿一笑，抛起手里的球发了出去。

——也是直线高速发球，但没有另一个人的快。不二心想，往对角方向拉了一个长回球。

“慢死了！”

米尔曼奔上前场截击，和手塚交换了两个小球之后，一不注意吃了一个同款招牌削球。

“0-15！”

他直起身，眯着眼睛打量对面场的两人。

第二球，准备室里响起了一阵小小的惊呼。

“手塚领域？！”真田看着赛场上一个中场一打二一个网前打酱油的局势，最后被米尔曼一记扣杀结束战斗，一脸凶神恶煞仿佛想当场冲出去敲开仁王的脑壳看看里面到底装着什么，“这是双打赛场上用的招数吗？？？”

我觉得仁王不会想被你这么说啊副部长……丸井腹诽，但理智和生存欲望令他只是掏出新的泡泡糖堵住自己的嘴。

余下的茶会三人组步调一致地翻了个白眼——虽然含义可能不太一样。

“……平心而论，手塚君确实……不太适合双打。”白石保持着客观审慎的语调，“即使搭档是不二君……或者正因为是不二君，除掉领域式的绝技对双打搭档不友好这一点之外，他们两人的招数都要求对球的旋转有绝对控制权，这就造成场上最多只有一个人能发挥出100%的实力……”

“1+1＜2。”幸村抱着手，“糟糕的配合，仁王的解释将决定他今晚还有没有饭吃。”

“手塚和不二难道从来没打过双打吗？”迹部则一脸“你们一定是在逗我”的表情直接转头问大石。

“没、没有……不二和我们三年级的每个人都配过双打……除了手塚。”

大石秀一郎，今天也觉得自己带的胃药不够用。

“双打可不是一个人的游戏。”麦格雷戈冲再次轮到接发的不二张扬一笑，“你的搭档都自顾不暇了，可没法永远护着你唷，小可爱~”

超光速发球带起的劲风擦过他的颈侧，留下一道浅浅的红痕。

“——！”

准备室里当即有人爆了粗口。

——正合我意。不二想，把心里话都挂在嘴上的人才好对付。

“2：1，澳大利亚！”

“要换个人吗？”

“先别。”

他不紧不慢地在底线上站定，指尖捏着他们最熟悉不过的黄色小球。抛起、挥拍、击球——

“哇，你们日本人的发球慢毙了~！”麦格雷戈大笑着从底线冲上前来截击——

“——这个发球，”

虽然转播没有声音，但整个中学组的队员仿佛耳边都响起了那句语尾带着钩子一样笑意的名台词。

“会消失哦？”

“啪。”

网球不紧不慢地在澳洲球员迎击的正反方向压着底线弹起，又落地轻巧滚了几圈。

麦格雷戈猝然回头，一脸仿佛见了鬼的表情。

“怎么回事？”米尔曼在他肩上捶了一下，“临场走什么神啊？”

“不是……”麦格雷戈有心向搭档解释，但他实在无法理解看上去就在他正手方向很容易接的球为什么会莫名其妙地跑到对角位去，“小心，他这个发球有古怪。”

“啪。”

这次一脸见鬼的人换成了米尔曼。

“这是什么魔法吗……？”他难以置信地嘟囔着。

“2：2，日本！”

“不错的视线诱导，”仁王说，“这是新招吗？有名字吗？”

“‘欺诈师’名不虚传呢，一眼就看穿了……话说回来，能得到骗术专家的一句夸奖，我是不是该觉得荣幸？”不二冲他一眨眼，“没有名字，就是消失发球的进化版而已——现在你可以换人了。”

“嗯？敢把本大爷也当成棋子来用，不二你胆子不小啊。”手塚的身影晃动了一下，再稳定下来时，场上站着的已经是摆出招牌捂脸姿势的迹部景吾。

“诶，眼力也能模仿吗？”不二歪头。

“本大爷的词典里没有办不到的事。”迹部冲他撩了下头发。

“……”满屋子人不约而同地看向脸色突然黑掉的真·迹部景吾。

“……算他有点眼光。”本尊卡了半晌咬牙切齿地憋出一句。

“让你吐槽别人多余动作太多，人家现在把多余动作都变成一种技能了，满意了吗？”幸村扭头对白石说。

“……转换话题也不要把火力转移到我这里来啊！”

“3：2，澳大利亚！”

“3：3，日本！”

“悠着点儿，”不二和连打四发唐怀瑟的迹部击掌的同时轻声说，“再来四个Ace球，我们就要撑不过第三轮了。……看清了吗？”

“可以试试，没有把握。”仁王抹了把脸，“你能兜得住不？我现在换会影响你的发球局吧？”

“本来那个就不是能一直用的，你跟我一样清楚。”不二耸肩，“麦格雷戈？他的速度还是要慢一点，试试看呗。不行大不了抢七再换迹部上。”

“……说得轻巧啊，不二君。”他变幻莫测的双打搭档再抬头时，已经换了一口带着冲绳腔调和敬语的标准日语。“可别觉得这是没有代价的哦？”

“……你刚刚说幻影可以看到我想看的东西。”不二直直地盯着眼前的木手永四郎，忽而一脸无害地笑了起来，“我想看木手君把头发散下来的样子，可以吗？”

“啊，这个简单。”仁王抬手在额前用力揉了几下。

“……噗，多谢款待。”

“他们在干什么？”这是一脸茫然的澳洲双打组。

“他们在说什么？”这是休息室里听不见对话的绝大多数日本队员。

“不二说，”柳莲二盯着给了抓拍镜头的转播屏读着唇语复述，“想看木手不打发胶的样子。”

中学组的阵容爆发出一阵狂笑。

木手永四郎气得捏扁了手里的矿泉水瓶。

迹部的洞察视力加上木手的缩地法，勉勉强强匹敌住了低级版的超光速发球——但也只是将将接住球而已，回球的低质量和不二闭眼放弃的接发令发球局的先机依然掌握在综合速度极快的澳洲队手里。

“4：3，澳大利亚！”

缺少了招式华丽的队友做掩护，不二的视线诱导效果随着时间经过逐渐弱化，在消失发球最终被救起之后，他干脆地改发外旋球，反而打了对方一个措手不及，最终靠木手缩地法的高速前场位移拿下最后一分。

“4：4，日本！”

“……我认同你们的实力了，”米尔曼抛着球，“不管是那个风格变来变去的，还是一脸坏笑看上去还在藏着什么的……”

他猛地挥拍：“但只要你们破不了我的发球局……赢的只会是澳大利亚！中微子！”

“……木手的话，那个发球能接得住么？”丸井转头问。

“我能接得比仁王君好，”木手推了推眼镜，视线没有从转播屏移开，“但在双打选手的默契上，我不如他。”

比嘉中的队长似乎微微有些出神：“我和不二君的话，打不出这种配合。……整体来看，如果上场的是我，并不一定能做得更好。”

“……这简直令人意外，”白石一脸郁闷，“他们真的没私下练习过？”

“我可以保证没有。”幸村看了他一眼，“怎么，嫉妒别人的心有灵犀了？”

“为什么没我啊？”白石气鼓鼓地冲他抱怨，“比起其他人，我好歹跟不二君练过双打耶！技能也配合得不错啊！木手也就算了，怎么着应该也比手塚和迹部强点吧！”

“……你的重点居然是这个吗……”

“有意见的话你也去练个Ace发球啊，”迹部不客气地抢白他，“哦对了，我差点忘了，你觉得这种技术多余动作都太多来着。”

“………………你们就不能放过这句话吗！！！”

“5：4，澳大利亚！”

“没有Ace球了，亲爱的搭档。”木手说，“这局我可没有余力再掩护你了。”

“已经可以了，”不二把打湿的额发从脸前抹开，蓝色的眼睛里冷光一闪而过。

“以快打快我可不会输给谁……好好来局正经的双打吧，搭档。”

“5：5，日本！”

“不二君开始发力了，”渡边杜克慢悠悠地说，“他们两个人一齐加速之后的防守简直无懈可击。或许我们应该安排真正的木手君也和他练习一下？”

“早干什么去了，”平等院凤凰冷哼一声，“之前那些乱七八糟的，最好他们不是在把比赛当成儿戏！”

“……干得不错，”迹部不自觉地手指点在了双眼之间，“对面的棋手现在应该心急火燎了吧。”

他笑起来：“你准备怎么将死对方呢，不二周助？”

没能成功破发对方没有Ace的球局令澳大利亚的两人都有些急躁。

“打下去，马克，”米尔曼咬着牙说，“哪怕把一辈子的发球都打完，只要有超光速，胜利就属于我们！”

球场的另一边。

“你确定没问题是吧……”仁王不放心地再三追问，“这玩脱了我可是要没命的！”

“给你亲爱的搭档一点信心好吗？”不二冲他温柔一笑，仁王不知为何觉得背后一凉——这笑容实在是太像某个人了！

“这可不是坑你玩的好时机，仁王，”他缓缓闭上眼睛，“来吧，将军的时间到了。”

——抛往半空的网球。对方发球的姿势。肌肉运用的形状。阳光。影子的方位。风的流向。球拍挥动的声音。网线的撞击声。球划破空气带起的尖啸。

一切都在急剧地放慢——除了他之外的一切。

——比光更迅捷，比风更轻盈。

“风之攻击技，‘光风’。”

从仁王身边掠过时，他的声音飘忽得如同一声叹息。

“我的时间……要开始流动了。”

“砰！！”

球带着全部的力道砸回了麦格雷戈悬空的脚下——后者甚至发完球后还没来得及双脚落回地面。

整个球场一时间静得可怕。

“打……打回来了……？”

“……不……这不可能……”

澳大利亚的双打组合脸上全是不可置信的惊恐表情——站在球网前的两个并不高大的身影，此刻在他们眼里仿佛地狱守门人的剪影。

“干得好，周助。”

一只手落在不二肩上，再熟悉不过的柔和嗓音在他耳边响起。

他绷紧如同弓弦的身体放松下来，和幸村精市一起朝对面露出一个别无二致的微笑。

“接下来……一起好好做完这场梦吧？”

“5：7，比赛结束！澳大利亚vs日本，D1，日本胜！”

========

白石蔵之介猛地坐了起来。

酒店房间里一片漆黑，只有被窗格切割得七零八落的月光不规则地洒进来。

远山金太郎四仰八叉在另一张单人床上睡得正熟，打着愉快的小呼噜，半张被子都被踹到了地上。

“是梦啊……”

他擦了擦额头上的冷汗，在内心叹息一声。

……也对，竹组今天的D1明明是不二和迹部上的场，他怎么会做这么奇怪的梦？难道是因为迹部即使扮成仁王给人的印象也一样强烈，影响了他的潜意识……？

**……而且和不二君双打什么的，怎么可能没有我呢。**

他抱着被子重新躺下，努力催眠自己梦都是反的，同时把梦里幸村最后那张冒着黑气的如花笑靥从脑海里擦除出去。

次日早晨。

打着哈欠拎着小金下楼吃饭的白石，在餐厅的走廊里不期而遇了浩浩荡荡簇拥着不二和幸村的成群立海队员。

“这么早？”他揉了揉眼，“你们这是要去哪啊？”

“仁王昨天的表现给了我新的灵感，”幸村微笑着摆了摆手，白石顺着他的动作望去，看见了队尾表情无奈的真田和满脸写着心如死灰的仁王，“于是我打算和不二去练习一下双打。”

“回见，白石，有空下来和我们一起练习啊。”

可以说是中学组内部最完整的校队从呆若木鸡的白石蔵之介和不明所以的远山金太郎身边擦过。

**“……诶？？？等一下？？？诶——————？？？？？”**

——————END——————

Extra：

“你居然没有考虑过变白石吗？从双打的相性而言，应该也是个不坏的选择才对。”

“我怕你看到他就生气影响发挥呀，噗哩。”

“……是什么给了你变成手塚我不会生气的错觉……？”

“……饶命啊搭档！不！怎样都好不要把我丢给部长……！！！”

——————TRUE END———————

Illumination是Illusion和光风的嫁接体。

我的命名术就是这么飘忽x

~~别名“Mr.S的滑稽梦”但那样就剧透了（bizui）~~


End file.
